For The Love of the Warriors
by Dreams have no limits-Chrissie
Summary: A continuation of the first story. The character Zhen Chi, stuggles from hardships as she lives in the harsh land of China, during the rule of the Three Kingdoms with trouble around the corner, can she face her fears and use her skills to overcome battle?


_**For The Love of the Warriors**_

**The Beginning of a New Era**

_One_

It was night. The harsh winter's breath was blowing ruthlessly through the gaps in my bedroom window, the cold breezes stung like a wasp sting that blew coldness throughout my body. I slowly wrapped my silk, smooth dressing gown over my shoulders and placed my arms through to warm me up from the winter's wrath. The birds outside had finished singing and all was silent all through the far west of central China, calling out to my mother, brother and sister I said goodnight and got into bed. The darkness had always attracted me, but in a very fierce way, I saw it as the eternal forces battling to bring light back into the world. But this darkness is not just in the elements; it's all of us. All sorts of thoughts began to fly through my mind like; _how and why did my father die, why have I been a part of the Han Dynasty training sessions when I have not been to battle yet?_ But one thought would not stop going round again and again; _would we ever find peace? _This country has been subject to bloodshed throughout the years and it never seems to stop. No matter what the leaders say; even though they vow to protect the citizens, they always get caught up within it. _It's natural to think about these things before bed, but this is too much._ The bed felt cold and hard, as I lay down to try and rest my ever tired body. I lay on one side of my body so that I could look out the window; I stared into the darkness and ever distant mountains, wondering if I would ever get a chance to explore the vast beauty I so desperately wanted to see.

As I began to close my eyes I heard a noise from outside, but it didn't continue so I thought nothing of it and descended into sleep. I was drifting deep into my dream world where all over China the wars had stopped and peace was known to everyone, people getting along having fun and not a single sense of hate anywhere, a world where we could live in harmony. Still dreaming helplessly into tranquility and serene feeling I could feel something wrong, something was disturbing my dreams but I couldn't tell if the bad feeling was reality. But it all became too real. A sudden and shrill scream echoed throughout the whole house, immediately I rushed out of bed running to my sister, Chou Ling, from where the scream had come from. A large, shadowy figure cowardly ran out the window disguised by the overwhelming darkness, but I had no chance of catching him. Chou Ling was injured; I didn't want to leave her side. I looked to Chou Ling and all went still as I tried to take in what had happened to her. The fear and grief began to take hold of my mind as I knew Chou wouldn't make it; a dagger plunged into her innocent body. I ran to her side to be there for her final moments, I knelt beside her and held her hand tight. _Chou Ling… my sister, who would do such a thing? _AsI stared at her wounded, I looked at the dagger and saw it had the name of the murderer inscribed on it, the name said Lu Bu. My eyes grew wide with fear; I remembered that my master from training had said he was one of the deadliest and most feared warriors in the land. If I were to find him and take him on myself; death would come all too quickly. I would need many people to help. There was no way one person alone could defeat such a monster, with such a vast army. But I didn't have time to think not while my sister's last bouts of life began to drain away. Kneeling by her side as she died, I said softly to her,

"Do not fear the afterlife that leads before you my sister, I will catch the murderer and destroy him for ruining our family. When you die I shall take the dagger that killed you to the shrine in Jiang Dong, were all of our family shall be remembered. Goodbye Chou Ling we shall meet again when my star falls, you will wait for me at the gates to join you …and father." I finished with tears rolling down my face when she replied her final words, with pain etched all over her face.

"Goodbye Zhen Chi, we will always be family even in spirit, as for father I shall send him hello and thanks from you… find the murderer and … let him know the name of the family he has torn apart… goodbye…"

As I held her hand, she grew colder until she finally passed on, I felt her spirit leave her body it felt so much emptier without her. She was too young to die, she had so much ahead of her, and to see her like this was mortifying. I had such hopes for her future, which has now been torn from her so harshly. The tears from my emotion were falling like a mighty waterfall when I suddenly realized it was too quiet in the house, and then I wondered where my mother and brother were. I called out. But there was no answer. All I could think was that they had been taken captive by the assassin when I wasn't looking. _Why is this happening to my family? Surely we have done nothing wrong? What does Lu Bu want with my family? I've got to act now! _Now it was personal, my family has been torn to pieces by one man who does not care for anyone but himself. With this, I rushed to my closet to gather my war equipment that I was given in my training sessions and placed on armor over the clothing. Behind a secret compartment enclosed by a locket hidden away were my weapons, a few daggers with the family insignia inscribed on the handles, a long spear with feathers from a peacock to show grace, a strong bow with many arrows, and my personal sword. The sword had my birthstone inside the handle with gold plated ribbons wrapped around it, each one of family had one and whenever a member died we would have to find it, place it on the shrine and cut part of our hand to give blood to the spirit that flew above in the heavens. All my equipment was on; I felt the flow of my blood intensify as my heart beat grew faster and stronger with the rage that had woven into the ropes of my mind. I went to Chou's room and found her sword; it was the smallest one out of all the family because she was the youngest. _No matter what happens, I shall not give up. I promise to respect my family's wishes and let Chou's spirit pass on through our family shrine_. Walking now towards the door of the house I had grew up in for eighteen years, I took one last look at my past childhood and remembered the way my mother used to take Chou Ling, Zhou Ling and I for horse rides. These memories were now shattered by the assassin; at this point I was now running to the stables to get my horse ready. My horse was white, fast and glowed like an angel who had been forever in heaven, and was called Beauty's Star but Beauty for short. Now sitting on Beauty's saddle I stopped, reaching my hand down my neck to a beautiful, gold necklace I had on, it was given to me by my mother but my father had wanted to pass it down to me if he had not died on the battlefield. Only one thought was running through my head now; _what I'm about to do is for my family and everyone that has suffered from the monster Lu Bu. No matter where I go, what I do and even if I die, it's for my family_. Without looking back I charged away from my home in fear of my family's fate, Beauty was galloping away at lightning speed as we sped off beyond the horizon.

_Two_

Hours began to pass by in an instant, the blanket of darkness began to recede and the light of day shone through. By now I had slowed down the pace of Beauty, as I knew we were getting closer to the first force I could try to ally with. As I rode, feeling somewhat alone and afraid, the scenery was slowly changing as I rode into Wei territory in the Central Plains of the Wei forces' capital Xu Chang. _Wei is the closest force to home, I just hope Cao Cao sees sense in what I need from him and his army. _As we were riding slowly, I began to take in the beauty of my surroundings. The beautiful snow covered mountains, the thousands of flowers beginning to bud in the fields and the main gates of Xu Chang that enveloped the vast landscape before me. I could feel Beauty's heartbeat, so slow and controlled, but mine was rapid with fear. In my heart I knew this was going to be the toughest thing I would face in my life, no woman should have to go to battle, but I was an exception. I had gained military skills from my father and it was only after father had died that mother let me train. Mother was very much against it, but seeing as father's dying wish was to have me become a warrior, she couldn't say no. It was beginning to snow lightly and the temperature dropped dramatically to freezing, now slowly coming closer to the main gates I placed my weapons, except my sword, on the side of Beauty's saddle. The hills of Xu Chang towered over me, a wonderful site; I had never been this far into Wei territory. Finally I was getting a chance to see the expansive beauty of my country. I had visited this province many years ago but never to the full extent of entering the capital. Now I could see the Wei banners hoisted high into the sky from the main gates; I jumped off Beauty and held her harness strings as I walked slightly scared, pulling Beauty along with me, towards three officers standing outside guarding the main gates. One of these officers was a gate captain and the other two were messengers who would go and inform the general who was at the gate. Immediately I made no eye contact but prostrated myself with my head on the ground in a bow. I dare not look up unless they asked me to then the guard captain said,

"Who are you and state your cause for being here." in a stern manner. I replied calmly, still bowing in respect by saying

"I am Zhen Chi, daughter of Wu officer Zhao Ling. I have come to seek counsel from Cao Cao for the possibility of an alliance because my sister was killed by the warrior who is feared throughout this land. This evil tyrant took my mother and brother captive, so I ask Cao Cao if he would honour me in helping me to defeat ….. Lu Bu with the help of Wei, Wu and Shu. Together I believe we can end the monster's reign of terror." A short silence was held, the atmosphere felt awkward. But the guard captain told me I could rise now and opened the gate so the messengers went to Cao Cao, to tell him I was coming to talk to him.

"Come with me Zhen Chi."

I followed the guard captain with Beauty still behind, through the gates and into the main plains of Xu Chang, and past the many houses and tents of Wei officers and their troops. All around the Wei troops were rushing around doing daily jobs like helping the civilians with the crops, gathering and upgrading weapons and training until their bodies ached. Even some of the Wei officers came out and some of them I recognised. Like Xiahou Dun, Zhang He and Cao Ren, they saw me and must have got the impression I was heading off the see Cao Cao so they all rushed ahead to get to him I presumed to guard him. I started to remember how I had met them before I began any training. I remember coming here to see the Wei territory, only a few years ago with my master who told me that I would learn a lot about warfare from Cao Cao's one million strong army. My fears began to subside; _I should not have felt this fear in the first place. Fear is not the way of the warrior. They must be strong, agile and brave. The only thing a warrior fear is not completing their mission. _I had been taught never to be afraid unless my life is in danger, but at this stage it was safe to say I was out of harm's way; for now. I was taken to the main hall, where tactics and government policies were made.

We were now standing outside the door to Cao Cao's great hall, I was told to wait while the messengers explained my cause of being there. The atmosphere around me was awkward. I stood alone, awaiting entrance, while Wei officers and citizens stood in awe and whispering among themselves about whom I was and whether I should be trusted. _The wars have made everyone so suspicious_. One of the guards returned, opened the door and explained;

"You may enter now, but be sure to only go as far as half way towards his throne, unless Cao Cao says otherwise." The guard captain's words were implanted in mind, which gave me a full sense of Cao Cao's power. As the huge doors began to open, I could see lines of troops on either side of the walls, spears and crossbows in hand. I kept my head high and walked in with respect for Cao Cao and stopped a little less than halfway just to be safe. My nerves were building up slowly inside me. Slowly and steadily I got down on my knees and bowed before his mighty power, he told his troops to be at ease but I kept my head down and wondered what he was about to say.

"Zhen Chi I am glad to see you, you have done the right thing in coming for help and although we are having a few troubles with Wu at this moment in time, if you can help us to become allies then you are worthy of my honour. However it does seem strange that Lu Bu would come after your sister… and in such a small village… do you know why he killed Chou Ling?" he said in a surprised manner. Lifting my head slowly in reply to his question I said,

"Well I can't think strongly about this, but I assume that he killed Chou Ling because he thought she was me, Chou Ling and I do look alike but I would never think a powerful warrior like Lu Bu would mistake me for my sister. However I must say that if Lu Bu was supposed to kill me I'm afraid I wouldn't know why he would want to. Lu Bu made things worse though, I believe he has taken my brother and mother captive. They were nowhere to be found after my sister's death and I fear the worst."

"What an ungrateful fiend, capturing what was left of your family. He may use your brother to his advantage if your brother is a strong warrior. We must pursue this path with caution. Soon enough we may be able to find out why Lu Bu killed your sister, but we will co-ordinate an alliance with Wu and Shu and put an end to the monster that is Lu Bu. He has caused much trouble for us too; he has destroyed many of our strongholds and is gathering his troops into far more numbers. However he is deceitful and this has made his people discontent and upset with his rule. It could be possible to charm the enemy if we get a chance. But I must ask, do you think you are capable of getting the alliance with Wu? As there is some strong tension between us." Cao Cao replied.

"I do believe strongly that I can, as I know Sun Jian from many years ago you will understand soon enough. Also my father, Zhao Ling, was one of Sun Jian's most highly praised officers. I promise you I won't let you down." I ended as I slowly raised myself and moved more forward to Cao Cao's hand movement. He became friendlier and rose from his throne to come down to my level, placed his hand on my shoulder, looked down at me as I bowed and said

"I trust your words. It is such a shame for you to have lost your sister and tomorrow we shall work out our path to get to Wu's capital of Jiang Dong and how we shall make the negotiations. We obviously need to give you somewhere to stay the night so one of my commanding privates will see to it that-"

"Wait my Lord" Cao Cao and I looked behind his throne to see who had answered back.

"Would it be alright for me to take Zhen Chi somewhere safe to sleep, as I've known her for quite some time and it would save you the trouble of having to find a commanding private as I'm already here. Also I would love to have the honour to show her around." Zhang He suggested.

"Very well Zhang, that's very kind of you. Have a wonderful evening Zhen Chi."

"Thank you my Lord."

I finished gracefully with a bow and Zhang took my hand and said

"Shall I take you around the camp to show you what's going on around here?"

"That's a wonderful idea; I haven't been here for years."

"Yes well a lot has changed, everything is bigger, better and more beautiful in Wei." As we walked through the many paths, we passed various buildings containing horses, armour, and all the other equipment. _Well Zhang certainly was right about everything being bigger and better- but where is the beauty he was on about? Is it natural beauty or what he sees within the force? _Then he told me to close my eyes, I was a bit hesitant but he told me to trust him so I did. Eyes closed, he took my hands and led me along the ground. I had no idea where he was taking me. A breeze was picking up and I could feel the leaves scratching at my skin as they flew by. In a way, although my eyes were closed I was picturing the scenery. All the trees towered high above me reaching for the heavens, the snow lightly dusting on the ground and a view that just takes the breath away. With eyes closed my senses were heightened and I could smell the aromatic smell of fresh cooking, leathered armour and perfume from nearby houses. I felt like I was floating. I didn't have a care in the world at this point; I just wanted to know what it was that I was being led to. Then we stopped. Zhang didn't say anything. So I asked,

"Zhang are you-"

"Don't speak. Just listen." He replied. To make sure I wasn't looking he placed his hands over my eyes. I listened to the sounds of Earth. Birds were singing sweet songs. The trees hummed a melody as the wind blew through them. Wild horses running free, the gallop of their hooves moved my heart. The rushing sound of water, flowing over rock and crashing down into the river. I felt at peace. It was different. It was incredible. Then Zhang took his hands away and told me to open my eyes. The scenery was nothing like I imagined, it was better. This was the beauty he had told me about. I felt so moved; I fell to the floor and sat in silence. Stunned at the beauty around me. I felt my breath slow down to a soothing pace; the smells of this place were so fresh. I closed my eyes once more hoping this feeling would never go. Then I opened my eyes and Zhang sat next to me, closed his eyes and breathed in the air. A smile crept onto my face and Zhang said to me,

"I brought you here to escape reality, even though it's only for a short amount of time. You've been through a lot recently and I thought this would help you see that not everything in this world is bad as you think."

"This is what I imagine the heavens are like. It's so peaceful here. I wonder if it is anything like this for Chou. Thank you for bringing me here Zhang."

After that amazing experience, the sun began to set on the horizon so Zhang took me back into the camp and said he had a spare room that I could sleep in. I picked up my things from the guard captain who had looked after them while I was with Zhang. As we walked I could feel a presence near me. _Zhen look for me_. So I squeezed Zhang He's hand tighter, he flinched but it was obvious he was not worried. I looked around and saw officers finishing their training with the soldiers and it seemed so poised and beautiful the way they had been taught just like I was, I began to recognise the techniques. We had reached his room and he had already set up a table and some chairs for dinner, he looked at me and asked me to put my things away under the bed and I did and asked him if he needed any help. So I helped him cook up some egg fried rice with some chicken and dumplings on the side and we sat and ate in silence. When we finished, I went outside to a little bench, sat down and then looked to the countless shiny stars above. I knew that Chou Ling was watching me from the heavens that she now rested in; I knew she was watching my every move to try and find my mother and brother in the hands of Lu Bu. But now it felt like someone else was reaching out to me. _That voice... that tone... I'll find out who you are soon enough._ It was now beginning to get late and I was now weary from my hard day, so I went back inside and decided to settle down for the night if I could. Zhang was already asleep so I got myself ready and got into the bed. I tried to settle down, but the peace I had found earlier had left me. I couldn't sleep. Something else was troubling me. So I awoke Zhang He which seemed to startle him slightly. But I asked him,

"Sorry to wake you Zhang He but I cannot sleep, would you help me to calm my mind?"

"Oh… ok sure lets go and sit over there and you can tell me what's up." He replied sleepily. So we walked and crashed down to the floor in some soft carpet where a small table was set up and some red wine was still left in the bottle from dinner so I poured some for each of us and we began talking, I said,

"Zhang He you remember me well right? I mean I certainly remember you. I remember how I used to look up to you as if you were an icon to me. Even if I only saw you once! And well… can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah sure." he replied a bit more alive with colour in his cheeks.

"Well to be quite honest… when I was in training, I was young, a dreamer, I used to fancy you slightly."

"Really now? Are you alright, I just think you've had enough wine for tonight that's you're third glass!"

"No honestly I'm fine I just drank a lot to get over the grief a little, give me strength Zhang!" I said with a smile and the glass slipped clumsily from my hand, spilling the drink down my face. I wiped it away. _Maybe he is right; maybe I have had a bit too much. Stay focused come on. Just tell him._

"But seriously that was years ago before I even started training and it's faded now. My mind is beginning to think about my childhood sweetheart who I hope remembers me. We had good memories but I don't know if he has moved on, as it has been so long. If I tell you who he is, and if you know him will you say if he has moved on or not please? I just need closure." I asked.

"Yes of course anything."

"Well his name was Sun Ce, eldest son of Sun Jian; we always used to play in the fields of my old town before any of the wars. Then my family got separated from Sun Jian's controlled region because it was too dangerous for me and my sister to stay because we were so young back then. Is he with anyone?" I asked hoping I could get together with Ce again when I see him.

"Oh… Sun Ce you said… I don't think you'll be too happy but he and his sworn brother Zhou Yu married the Two Qiao's a few years ago, but from what I hear it was only because the girls had nothing better to do and they seem to be having very common arguments." He replied. I suddenly had a flinch of sadness and happiness at the same point. I thought although he is married he is having trouble within it, so I could have a chance. Zhang He saw a smile perk up on my face and asked,

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh ... Nothing … I just can't wait to see him again it has been so long since we last shared our happiness together. You'll see when we get to Jian Ye. I think I'm ready for sleep now. Goodnight Zhang He."

I finished slowly slipping back into the bed that had been laid out with a warm, cosy blanket which I wrapped up into and fell into a deep sleep. Colourful clouds where flowing slowly across the sunlit sky as I looked up and felt the cold breeze shiver down my spine and felt the smooth touch of a hand running down my arm, I grabbed it and turned round. My hands were seized by his strong and sensitive touch, we slowly came closer and shared a kiss that seemed like reality but out of nowhere a spear had flown and split us up. I was screaming for help as I was pulled away from him and then felt the sharp, sudden pain of death.

"Zhen Chi… Wake up, you're sweating like mad and you were calling out in your sleep are you ok?" Zhang He asked worryingly as I sat up straight from the dream I had just awoke from. _It wasn't real. But why am I in so much pain?_ I was stunned that it felt so real, I then replied

"I'm ok it was just a bad dream but it felt so life-like. Anyway what's for breakfast?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Porridge, you must be willing to eat as we all need our strength today you never know what can come round the corner. I hope you're up for this, don't think too deeply into the dream, it wasn't real. I have to say this but do not put your hopes up for trying to get back together with Ce, I could be wrong about the arguments but I will try to see your meaning when we get there." he said.

_Three_

The morning bell call was ringing not long after we had finished breakfast, so we made our way to Cao Cao's main hall. We formally greeted everyone in the hall and we could see that about ten other officers were sitting around the table, ready to organise the negotiations for letting Wu know that we would be on our way so they wouldn't mistake our huge force for an enemy. We took our seats and waited for Cao Cao to finish writing the scripture. He had obviously been writing for some time, as when he finished his neck muscles clicked for release. _He does not look happy. His face suggests he's been up most of the night thinking this through. Please don't reconsider my plans. This is the only chance we've got._ Then passed it round to all the officers, including us, to read and sign it. He then called for a group of messengers and they took the message and went on horseback to get the message to Wu. Nobody had spoken a word since we entered. The tension was rising. There was an uneasy silence. Then Cao Cao broke the silence raising his authoritative voice and said

"We have a huge battle ahead, and I'm slightly agitated by the fact that we have to be allied with Wu. We have had real trouble trying to defeat them lately and I for one am not impressed. Tell me Zhen Chi, why _must_ we become allies with Wu and Shu, for us it would be better just to stick with Shu? Even though I know Liu Bei is a threat to me, being one of the other heroes in this land." I could sense anger within his voice. I wasn't sure what to say. He became more unsettled through an act of aggression bashed his hand on the table and yelled,

"Well I'm waiting, give me an answer!"

"Don't be so forward with her, Cao Cao, the poor woman only lost her sister a few days ago, give her time and treat her like she is one of us." Zhang He replied.

"Zhang, remember your place! I must be told and you should know better the struggle we have had with Wu. You should know I don't take too well to having information being delayed." Something about Cao Cao was so intimidating. He had authority, strength and eternal ambition. One thing that wouldn't change was his patience. He always needed to have things told to him in the most straight forward manner. Cao Cao then let out a heavy sigh, clenched his fist and placed it upon his cheek. _Well he has a right to know. The more we have to help, the easier it will be to gain victory. _I got myself ready to speak, I took a long deep sigh and spoke;

"What I am about to tell you is something with which you must not feel anger or hatred. You probably remember that my mother Lady Chi brought me here while my brother was training here and I helped the officers out with their weapons. Also some of your worthy officers talked to me and taught me some facts about warfare. However, before this I had some training with a secret officer from Wu. This has only been for the past few years. My mother was against me training, but it was my father's dying wish to have me grow up to become a warrior. The reason we must go to Wu, is because my childhood sweetheart who I am ready to get back with is Sun Jian's son. Sun Jian knows my mother and our family very well. I have a strong connection with them and I know that the officers of Wu have good hearts. You will understand the full story when it explained more by Sun Jian himself. It will make sense in due course. I promise. I also know that Sun Jian knows the truth about my father's death; I was told he died on the battlefield but I want to know where and how. Patience is one of the greatest virtues. I have waited long enough."

Cao Cao took the information in carefully, which I could see by the look on his face. After a short silence he spoke;

"I see. You make a good point. I cannot question you further. I know you think I don't trust you, but I needed to know if you knew someone in Wu, I had an idea but I needed clarification. Now I know we cannot fail to get the alliance. But if anything goes wrong, it'll be on your conscience and you'll have me to answer to." Cao Cao replied. He then dismissed us all and we decided to go for some training as we would need all the training we could get. We spent five hours training into the early evening hours and I was streaming with sweat by the end, so we all stopped and went for a wash before going to bed. The other soldiers of the force were preparing the weapons, horses and supplies ready to be taken to Jian Ye the next morning. After having my wash and getting ready for bed, I checked I had everything I needed for the journey. I looked in my bag and organised my extra clothes, food and other essentials. Once everything was done I said goodnight to Zhang, got into bed and fell into sleep with the noise of people working together to finish preparations. Soon enough dawn broke on the horizon and the bell was ringing once again to wake us up. We got up, got dressed and then we gathered up our weapons and put on our armour and went out to meet up with the other officers. I untied Beauty from the post I had left her at and swiftly jumped onto her saddle and rode off to the middle of the formation we had got into to wait for Cao Cao to arrive. Everyone was standing in quiet chat; it was very difficult to ignore them as they saying such negative things;

"Do you think it's necessary to go after Lu Bu when many of us could be killed?"

"No and who is this Zhen Chi I really don't think Cao Cao should trust her."

"But then again she has been brave enough to come to Wei and wants to take action against Lu Bu."

"That's very true but we must be cautious, we are to fight so we shall for Wei!"

As I listened to their fairly blunt and somewhat judging statements, I thought how can they understand the pain I went though when my sister died after an attack that was supposedly meant for me. But then Cao Cao came out and complete silence fell across the people, he was followed out with two other officers one was Cao Ren and the other Xiahou Dun they were both Cao Cao's cousins and highly trusted. They trotted to the front of the formation and Cao Cao put his hand out pointed to me and swiftly suggested me to go up to him with Zhang He, so we followed his orders and stood beside him looking down to his people.

"This is it, it is time to get together and defeat the powerful warrior Lu Bu who has caused terror, tyranny and murder to all the people belonging to the three kingdoms. I will hand over to Zhen Chi who shall explain further." Cao Cao said to the people. This was my chance to show them to not be afraid, and to trust me.

"Well we are doing this because he has caused pain to all of us in some way, some of you may not know that he killed my sister and has taken my mother and brother away from me." As I said this gasps and whispers swept through the crowd.

"I say we get rid of this monster that has done enough to cause a scar that will shed a lifetime of blood. Today we travel to Wu in search of an alliance and they will make contact with Shu in some way and we shall go to battle, I know this a big event for you all and some of you may die, but if we all keep our spirits high and strong we will have the strength to complete this mission. May destiny guide our path to victory!" I replied in mighty hope then the people let out a mighty roar of victory and we set of to the Southeast of the Chang Jiang River which would lead us to Wu's capital Jiang Dong. One thing I had to do, even if we couldn't get an alliance was to go to my family's shrine. I remembered the promise I made to my sister that I would set her sword there. I knew it would difficult, but it was tradition and I didn't want to let my family down. I had seen my mother perform the duty for father even though I was at a small age and I still remember how to do it. So it is my duty to do the same for Chou. The clouds had run away with the breeze as we travelled across the vast land and the gloriously bright sun had shone through and we could see miles in front of us, but we knew we had a longer journey awaiting us after joining with Wu. We began to get warm as the temperature rose quite high people took off their second layer of clothes and stored them in the wagons they were pulling, the scenery was pretty much the same, fields of grass and flowers like tulips, daisies and the occasional red or white rose. Zhang He lead away from the group n his horse and picked up a white rose, came back towards me asked me to stop while the others continued, and got my hand, held it out and placed the rose in it. The thorns pricked my hand slightly but he cupped my hand tightly round it; I gave a sharp cry of pain out. But he held my hands close and said,

"The pain you feel now is never going to be as bad as the pain you have inside you that the fiend Lu Bu has taken a family member to heaven and taken the other two away from you. You have to trust that although you seek revenge don't think of it as only that, you are not killing Lu Bu for revenge you do it for your family and the country which has suffered at his deceitful hands for too long. With a pure beauty like yourself I can see that trust inside your soul." I felt all soft inside as I looked into the eyes of Zhang He; he truly knew a person's beauty from within, he has a way with words and people; truly a reliable friend to anyone. Zhang and I made our way back into the formation. We now came towards the River and knew we hadn't got far before we reached the camp but a few clouds came overhead and sheltered us from the sun for a while which was a good thing as some of the people had caught sun burn. We had seen that the River was flowing slower and was a little bit dark in colour which was strange for this time of year. We were riding alongside the River and I noticed some soldiers had run out of water and were about to drink from the River. I fixed my gaze on the colour of the water and it suddenly hit me why the River was that colour. I jumped off Beauty and ran towards the soldiers and just in time stopped them from drinking the water. They looked at me with anger and said

"Why did you do that! We've run out of water and this is the only place to get it."

"I couldn't let you drink it because it's flowing with blood!"

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see it. Forgive me if I caused any offence." The soldier bowed down in respect for forgiveness.

"It's alright I forgive you, please rise and you didn't have to bow I'm not you're master or your Lord. Just treat me like you would to your friends or family."

"I should have trusted you from the start but many of us are scared and we didn't know if we could trust you, it just seemed strange that a woman was the one to ask for help."

"It's perfectly fine, everyone has the right to be cautious in this time of chaos. But it's better not to judge someone before you know them."

"Very wise words Zhen Chi, thank you for clearing my fear."

"My pleasure now, it's a very good thing I stopped you from drinking the water, I'm going to investigate alright, tell the frontline to slow up in case I find something."

"Right away." With that the soldier rushed off to the front, to tell Cao Cao about the blood in the River and to slow the advance.

I moved closer to the bank of the River and gazed into the River, the blood was running thick with the pace of the water. Then I saw a piece of material was slowly floating past, and I picked it up out of the water and saw a symbol on the clothing. It had a Wei symbol on it. Looking further up along the bank I could see the River turn more violently red with blood and on the side of the bank was a body. I ran closer to it, just to make sure. Once the reality hit me ,with urgency, I called out

"We have a man down over here!"

Cao Cao came rushing over on his horse and at once knew who it was.

"It's one of our messengers we sent. I think that Wu may have destroyed them knowing that we were coming as a way of saying they're not going to join us." Cao Cao said disapprovingly.

"Or Lu Bu may have got to them, is there any sign he was around? Can anyone see anything linked to him?" Soldiers close by began looking for evidence in the surrounding area.

"Yes over here!" Further down, we rushed to a soldier who found a clue on the other messenger's clothes. It was a strip of material with Lu Bu's initials on it, gripped by the messenger's dead hand covered in his blood.

"You know this could mean that Lu Bu may know about the alliance if he has got hold of the scripture. It could also mean that Wu does not know we are coming. Try looking if the scripture is around." I replied in panic. Cao's cousin Cao Ren looked into the main messengers' clothing and found the scripture still intact, and found a piece of paper which he read out.

"We promised to guard this message no matter what. Lu Bu found us on the way, we ran, nowhere to go. We couldn't get this to Wu. We failed. Lu Bu may kill us but he'll never get this message."

We knew they had tried their best and that is their job. We took the scripture to show Wu that we were hoping it would get to them. We all got back into our formation and continued to press on to the main gates that we reached ever closer to. We soon came to a bridge that crossed the River.

We looked up ahead and there was the gate that would lead us into Jiang Dong to join up with Wu. Cao Cao told us to slow down our pace because he had noticed that there were no guard captains or messengers at all near the gate. Everyone was soon beginning to think that something was wrong, as they began talking among themselves. I rode to the front of the group and asked Cao Cao what we would do if they had big problems, he told me to stay calm and that if we can't join up with then we have a better chance with Shu. I trusted his words but I had never seen a main gate unguarded and wondered many thoughts as to why it was so empty on the outside of this large gateway. We all reached the front of the gate and everyone braced themselves for a shock when we opened the gate but the looks on the people's faces seemed too scared to open it, so I looked at Xiahou Dun and said

"Would you like me to open the gate I mean I know the Wu force stronger than most of you and you have to understand that later?"

"Go ahead Zhen Chi you're right we are still uneasy with Wu after they defeated us last time and we are worried but you have already proven yourself a worthy warrior. Also you have made a big impact on our Wei soldiers so, after you." Xiahou Dun replied with a small tremble within his voice. I jumped down off Beauty and looked to the people and the fear in their eyes had drowned slightly because they had remembered to stay strong, to keep their spirits high with hope that nothing could go wrong. _Here we go. The memories will come flooding back. Please remember me._ So I got hold of the handles that had been on this gate for many years gripped them tightly, and flung open the gates.

_Four_

_What is going on here?__ This is very unlike Wu. None of them have even noticed that we've entered! _Before us lay complete chaos, as many people were running towards a big crowd that seemed to have gathered around four of Wu's main officers. We were slightly hesitant to enter, but we decided it was best if much of the force stay out of the gates and only a few officers should enter. We decided that myself, Cao Cao, Zhang He, Cao Ren and Xiahou Dun would enter closer to get an idea of what was going on.

We walked closer towards this crowd and stood about ten to twenty metres from the edge of the crowd just so we could get the idea of what these officers were arguing about. I tried to look through the people to the officer's faces and I saw his eyes, those beautiful charming brown eyes that had met with mine when we were younger. My face drew bewilderment into my eyes. My heart cried out. _It's him. It's really him! Ce!_ It was Sun Ce and Zhou Yu with their wives I couldn't believe it Zhang He was right, they were having troubles in their marriage. I fixed my sight to Zhang and he mouthed to me 'go for it '. But I stopped myself to see how bad it was, just to be on the safe side. I stood there listening, my heart grew founder to Ce. I walked back over to Zhang and the others. As I stood, I reminisced on the times I had with Ce, but I had to remember this was not the only reason I had come here. Zhang placed his hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort and we waited for the outcome of this argument.

"Look the only reason we married you was because you put us at a dangerous risk of dying from your trials, but now we realise that you don't even love us. It was all a joke to you so you could humour our powers, you know you aren't the most beautiful woman I've ever seen I see beauty within the soul not just the body!" Sun Ce yelled to both the Qiao's. The crowd around us were jeering the two women. The problems had obviously escalated.


End file.
